


Ring of Truth

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ummm this is hard....Jim had to explain himself to Simon after a small set back on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring of Truth

Disclaimers: They all belong to Pet Fly and B & D. I cant have them <sigh>. 

Notes: This started out as a snippet and is still short. Thanks to the people at #senslash, just for being there and encouraging my warped brain. This isnt betaed. Sorry. And thanks to my boss for telling me about his sex life and letting me use it in stories. <eg>

Summary: Ummm this is hard....Jim had to explain himself to Simon after a small set back on a case. 

Warnings: General Silliness ahead. Say hi to him and remember to salute. :-)

**************************************************

**Ring of Truth**

by 

Eriker

Simon rounded the corner of the darkened alley in uptown area of Cascade. He had been heading up the team that was *going* to bust a popular nightclub. Well that had been the plan until his two star undercover players had disappeared behind this building. They had entered the club as anticipated, but a moment later James Ellison and Blair Sandburg had high-tailed it out of the club and into this dark corner of the world.....and Simon wanted answers now!

The Captains jaw dropped as he took in what lay before him. His best detective was on his knees in front of that little neo-hippie and obviously working on his zipper. What the HELL is goin on around here? Simon jumped as he realized he had spoken out loud. 

Simon had never seen Jim make quite that face before. It would have been amusing under other circumstances. I saw you two leave the club and figured that something either went wrong in there or with Jims senses. But no... I find you back here going down on your guide. Jim, there had better be a damn good explanation for all this.

Jim, having regained what little composure he could from the position he was in, replied slowly, Well it is like this Simon. Yes we were going into the club but they have metal detectors. We knew that and that is why I wasnt armed. However Blair didnt know that and I forgot to tell him. Didnt think I had to because he usually doesnt carry large metal objects to work. But he set off the detectors....

Blair, are you carrying a piece? Simon finally addressed the grad student that was trying to fade into the bricks behind him. He didnt notice Jim snicker at his question. 

Uh, no, not really. Oh man, this sucks... Blair was actually at a loss for words and turning redder by the second. <If he keeps blushing like that he might actually blend into the bricks> Simon almost grinned at the thought.

Listen Simon, actually...well...Sandburg, here was wearing a piece of jewelry that set off the metal detectors. He didnt realize it would and I was trying to help him remove it, so we could continue the assignment.  Jim was keeping as cool of a head as he could. 

Jewelry...there..Oh my god tell me you didnt pierce that, Sandburg. Simon really didnt know whether to laugh or cry right now. 

No...no it isnt a piercing. Blair was still stammering over his words and looked pleadingly at Jim for a rescue. 

Sir, he is wearing a cockring. I guess he wears them frequently. He just happened to chose one with thicker metal pieces tonight and well, beep beep... ,Jim was finding whole conversation absurd. <So why stop now?>, He was trying to get it off when his zipper got stuck and he asked me for my help in unsticking it. I had to kneel down to get a closer view. I can see in this amount of light and he cannot. I was not going down on my guide . 

Simon didnt quite know what to do now. The explanation was plausible and right now he wanted to believe it. Okay, we will discuss it later. Carry on. And Sandburg dont let it happen again, understood? 

Yes Sir. Blair called to the retreating form. Then he was gone in a fit of giggles and Jim was right behind him.. That was the most embarrassing moment of my life. God...Simon would have to find us back here. 

Yeah Chief, he would. Now can we get back to the task at hand. We still need to get that thing off of you. Jims eyes were twinkling in the dim moonlight. 

Jim, do you realize you just lied to your Captain with a straight face? Blair was starting to regain the vibe that Simons entrance had dampened but wanted to be sure Jim knew what he had done. 

I was telling the truth. I wasnt going down on you....*yet*. Do you think Simon bought the zipper being stuck thing? Jims chuckle was cut off because something else had found its way into his throat. 

finis <eg>


End file.
